Confronting Instincts
by Spitfire47
Summary: sequel to 'Voices of Reality', 'Fractured Illusion', and 'From Here to There'. Jason begins to accept the consequences of his past failures but a familiar face comes back asking for his help in order to take down an unofficial government branch. Can he learn to gain control or will instinct take over? AU S4
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Hello readers, I know that it is more than a couple weeks with finals and the job I couldn't really find the time to write anything also I had to figure out what was going to happen to Jason in this story. The fourth and final installment of **Prison ****Break **my version if Jason Buchanan survived through his stabbing way back in the first season. I honestly have to say that I didn't expect to get this far with my original idea but I'm greatful with the support of the readers that it is possible._ **Confronting Instinct**_ contains violence, language and sexuality. _

_Previous stories in order: _**Voices of Reality** (season 1),** Fractured Illusion** (season 2),** From Here to There** (season 3).

_Jason's conscious will be in _**bold** _letters. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break. **

* * *

Here I am, survived through the worst and came out on the lowest. Hiding, running and repeat - the life of an escapee. Meeting people and new places that turn out to be a lot worse than they are meant to appear. I can't say that I was perfect the whole way from that hellish night in Chicago to my current location in Los Angeles, I did a few things that I wasn't too proud of and was nearly driven insane. Meeting up with familiar faces until it was time to say good-bye, either to save their skin or my own, watching names of the other escapees being ticked off the list with only five left including me.

Whether walking or running, driving or flying I never stopped looking over my shoulder, the sensation of someone right behind you and the demons growing ever so louder. Perhaps I was stupid so long ago, that I should've just stuck with my original plan of attempting to slide back into my original life but curosity came and hell was the result.

Four years ago I was stabbed during a race war in the infamous Fox River prison located in Chicago. I was stabbed by a rival gang member and left to die while a genius by the name Michael Scofield watched in horror as my blood stained his clothes. Amazingly I survived the attack but things changed, another inmate had come in and taken my rightful place at Teddy's side and a plan that would cause a major fracture in the prison's picture perfect reputation.

An escape. A fantasy spread from one inmate to another to keep them going – to keep them entertained. However this time it was far from a fantasy – it was real and I had been in the middle of it. After the escape I realized that it was only the beginning – no matter how cheesy that sounds – but it was nonetheless true.

XXXXXX

The rain pounded against my windbreaker, blinding and forcing me to wipe my eyes every few seconds. Luckily there was no one around except for a few people who were waiting for the bus or just walking by not giving me a second glance. I suppose that was good too and I couldn't blame them since I smelled like crap.

Three weeks ago I had escaped a museum where a some coordinates were supposed to be exchanged between Michael and Lincoln and a sleazy company called The Company. I know not the most creative name but it seemed to be an unofficial branch of the government made up of corrupt government officials that were _everywhere. _From the museum I had managed to sneak my way out of the city by simply walking to the edge and hitchhiking with a young woman who didn't seem to mind the company of someone who smelled like gun powder and sweat. She drove me all the way to Riverside where I managed to beg enough money by making up a couple sob stories to buy a ticket that would take me through Orange to Los Angeles. I had used newspapers to clue together where the brothers were headed from people who claimed to have seen them, of course they were still wanted as were I but the only difference was that they still looked like their mugshots – I changed.

I shook the rain out of my now longish hair, before the prison my hair was usually short cropped and in prison Teddy forced me to put it up in a Mohawk. I kept my stubble shortened instead of letting it grow like my hair. Other than my facial hair nothing much has changed about me. Oh also something that you should know, I have a dead tracking device clamped to my wrist – still.

I guess I should explain that shouldn't I? When I was captured for possibly the twentieth time while I was running like a madman across the country the FBI came up with a plan that of course landed me as the bait. They wanted to capture Michael and Lincoln and so they planted me in the middle of the street with a fancy tracking device on my wrist. Surprisingly we managed not to get ourselves killed, I left though not wanting to be anywhere near the brothers so I fled to a key store where the manager managed to shut down the tracking chip but not actually take the whole brace off. I had it on when I played 'guard' at Sona and have it on still reminding me of the crap I had been through after the escape.

Giving a small sigh I retreated back into the alley and walked to the very end to my shelter which was a doorway. I know it wasn't much but the door to an abandoned building was triple locked with chain and metal bolts making it clear that no one was allowed inside. And since I wasn't the only homeless person in Los Angeles there wasn't much territory to go around. It was risky telling people who I was in order to get what I wanted because there was a fancy price on my head for a live capture thus the reason why I kept such a low profile using what money I had left over from the bus ticket and from begging to buy second hand clothes and bits of food here and there. It has been hard surviving on the most minimum I can't lie but the one thing that has kept me alive more than anything: instinct.

Before prison instinct was the last thing on my mind except for when there actually was trouble, I grew up sheltered like most kids in my neighbourhood and surrounding areas so we didn't need to worry. In prison instinct and I didn't get along too well but Teddy helped tame it and promised that I wouldn't have to deal with it no longer as long as I held onto his pocket declaring myself his official bitch. After the escape – instinct and I became the best of friends.

**What about me?**

Crap.

Forgot to mention a possibly important detail; my conscious. It came a couple weeks after I had escaped, after I was tortured by Mahone and his other tagalongs. At first it was one or two even the occasional sentence or question until three weeks ago it gave me a whole damn monologue. I can't say that it was stupid because it is me after all but it was slightly annoying since whatever it came up with something clever I found myself doing what it would tell me – it is me after all.

Another thing that I need to mention: I'm not crazy. In Fox River I was diagnosed with Psychogenetic Non-Epileptic Seizure a mimic of seizures triggered by possible disturbances in life – I was staying with Teddy mind you, then you have the stabbing, the escape and the thoughts of _what-will-happen-after_ moments. But other than that I am completely fine…I think….

I peeked over the side of the doorway to see the alley still clear. Without a watch I had a hard time telling the time but I was sure that he was going to be here soon he did promise after all. I waited for about another fifteen minutes before a single person came down the alley wearing a confident smirk. I gripped the blade in my pocket and stepped out until I was sure that it was him I couldn't relax. When he tipped his baseball cap upward to show his face I let out a sigh of relief and took my hand out of my pocket.

"You were going to kill me?"

"Just a little nick."

"Ppfff, you can tell that to the guy you landed in the hospital Buchanan."

I stiffened slightly as he said my last name joshingly.

Darcy was the only one who saw through my disguise if that's what you want to call it. He was a clever street man well into his thirties yet he had a young complex to him making it seem he was twenty-ish. It helped him charm people especially ladies into giving him money for food and drink but he considered himself too ugly to prostitute. Darcy was not so honest though as he was quite the thief but kept things simple only doing complex pull offs if the time called for it or if it was completely necessary meaning a life or death situation however those moments rarely happened. He was a funny guy of sorts liking to annoy people while just playing it cool in order to get what he wants.

"So I found that van three blocks away," Darcy said sitting on the dirty pavement, "good think ya moved."

I nodded, so they were still after me.

**Wonder who they could be, the Company perhaps? **

Or just police.

**The police wouldn't stalk you for a week and a half.**

My conscious had a point, as usual and I looked over at Darcy to see him balancing on his heels.

"So have you thought of a way to save your friends?"

I shook my head not trusting myself to give a verbal reply in case something stupid came out.

Throughout my 'journey' of 'after escaping' I encountered a new face and her name was Brooke Apolskis. She was David Apolskis, another escapee's feisty sister who wasn't easily intimidated. Her sharp tongue and fast actions helped them escape numerous times however worked against her when they were captured. In the papers it said that she escaped but was recaptured two weeks later when I was travelling through Orange. I haven't heard much from David's side except that he was awaiting trial and was most-likely going back to Fox River or another maximum security prison.

Then there was Tamara – my girlfriend. Yes girlfriend, who I sort of forgot about during the three years of incarceration in the penitentiary – kinda until I was hospitalized and needed a blood transfusion, she came right back into my life. She helped with the escape alongside my brother Chris when I was recaptured right at the prison, then Tamara disappeared after that. I dreamt of her a couple of times, then saw her when I decided to do something risky and visited my cousin Liam; at least I think that was her. It got complicated after words I have to admit, with Mahone trying to frustrate me by telling me she was dead while my conscious claimed she was alive – I'm not crazy. Finally I learned from Mahone that Tamara was living in New York and safe and sound.

"I haven't," I honestly responded.

"Well I'm sure you'll come up with something," Darcy said stretching.

I nodded listening as more thunderclouds rolled into the city. Darcy glanced up at the sky and looked at me.

"It's alright."

Darcy lived somewhere else, a couple blocks away I was actually lucky that would come and visit me or that he didn't tip off the police in exchange for a life changing reward.

"I'll see you later," Darcy said nodding his good-bye. I nodded back thanking him silently. Watching him jog off I wished that it was that easy to run, to just go without a second thought but even with the minor details of my facial change it was too risky. All it took was someone to point and shout. I thought back to the black jeep that has been following me everywhere and I couldn't help but think about what my conscious told me: the Company.

**It's possible.**

I'm pretty sure that they would've made their move already.

**And what would the point of that be?**

Capture.

**Perhaps that's not what they intention is.**

Then what?

**Recruitment.**

I couldn't help but give a slight shutter, why would they want to recruit someone like me? There was nothing special about me, just an ordinary escapee who had been running for over two months now avoiding as many authorities as humanly possible while failing most of the way. However I did find it strange, I had seen the van numerous times before just following me not doing anything exciting but drive slowly down the previous alleyway I was at. Was it recruitment? What use was I to anyone?

A crack of silver lightning streaked through the grey fluffs, a rumble of thunder echoed in response. I drew the windbreaker close to my skin despite the humidity, feeling trails of sweat roll down my back and absorbed into the coats material. Finally I gave a low sigh not bothering to rub the grit out of my eyes and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

In early morning the storm clouds dispersed replaced by lighter fluffs and a glaring sun that seemed to beat down in my particular alleyway like a giant spotlight. I stretched and rubbed the grit out of my eyes before leaning back against the rough stone doorway.

**Morning.**

I sighed stretching and gave a small shiver as my damn windbreaker still clung to my arms, I moved into a sitting position listening to my bones give a crack in protest. Rubbing the back of my neck I slowly closed my eyes again taking in a deep breath.

Suddenly footsteps echoed as an unknown person entered. I whipped my knife out and pressed the dull edge against my wrist with the sharp end out. Carefully moving over to the other side I forced myself to take slow deep breaths to calm my pacing heart. The footsteps grew louder as they came closer.

**Clash.**

I gritted my teeth hearing my conscious repeat the very word that first drove me to commit legit murder back in Sona but I ignored it and took in another breath then dashed out twisting around so my blade would be at their throat. However the figure was quicker than I anticipated and with one hand grabbed my wrist at the joint and gave a cruel twist. My grip immediately weakened and the blade dropped to the ground, I myself found myself sprawling on the ground biting my lip to cut off my own cry of pain.

"Easy Maytag."

**Holy Shit!**

My eyes widened as the familiar voice echoed around in my head, I felt like crying like a child as joy and surprise overtook me and I relaxed – so did Teddy. He drew me up onto his lap and wrapped his arm around the back of my neck holding my head upright.

"Mmhhmm," Teddy pondered, "what are you doing in a place like this Maytag?"

I tried to control my breath but it came out in short bursts. "I travelled…from Panama to Riverside, then to here…." Then my voice grew hoarse. "What happened?"

I'd read about Teddy and the other remaining escapees in the paper while I coward in the background hiding whenever possible and letting others take the blame. I can't say that I enjoyed reading on how Homeland security was closing in on an escapee or how they had been spotted by a random bystander who so happened to have a camera on them. The pictures were clear too not blurry and fuzzy like a majority of pictures of wanted people. There had only been one picture of me and it was a nice clear one except by the time police had come I bailed as fast as possible – that was back in Orange.

Teddy ran his real hand through my grown hair, I could feel him play with it and I closed my eyes letting out a small groan enjoying the feeling. His prosthetic hand was lying across my chest rising and falling with my breaths.

"Been busy," Teddy finally answered.

"I thought you died," I whispered.

Teddy bit his lip but then leaned down and whispered, "Gonna take more than a shotgun to kill yer old cellmate Maytag." He gently pressed his lips against mine, the muscles in my chest tensed and for a short while I couldn't breathe. His prosthetic hand rubbed up and down my chest moving down further and further with every stroke until it laid right on top of my crotch. The muscles in the area tensed however as embarrassing as it is to admit my penis gave no reaction, just sort of stayed in its position. Perhaps it knew that the hand was a fake and didn't want to respond, either way the touch was more than enough to make me give a small purr.

The biggest scare out of all the articles on the escapees was that Teddy was killed in self- defence by a farmer, apparently Teddy had hid out in the barn but the animals wouldn't allow it and started to bay loudly until the farmer came out with a shotgun. Even though they didn't mention if there was a body or not but it didn't really matter the whole country was in a sigh of relief that one of the most notorious criminals was dead.

"Sorry for the scare," Teddy said.

"Did you get shot?" I heard myself ask even though my mind was still processing how to say it in a kind way.

Teddy shook his head. "Bastard hit a chicken, feather and blood everywhere."

"But he said that he hit you."

"Saw me, nearly hit me but didn't – let's talk about something else." There was a tint in his voice that was familiar he didn't want to talk about it. So I changed the subject.

"How did you know that I was here?"

"Does the name Darcy sound familiar?"

I did a double take and my expression showed it as Teddy gave me his signature grin. I sighed closing my eyes, it seemed that everyone that I was meeting would end up double crossing me, trying to turn me in or end up working for someone. Well I suppose that Darcy did lead Teddy to me which was possibly (at the moment) the best moment of my life. I adjusted myself and allowed myself to be stroked – until that moment was ultimately ruined.

The familiar black van drove up to the alleyway entrance and I immediately went into battle mode. I jumped up, startling Teddy and I drew my knife. The two men who got out of the van placed their hands on their holsters ready to take their guns out when Teddy stopped them.

"Easy boys," Teddy said holding up his hand, "Maytag is just a little edgy."

He placed his hand over the one holding the blade and I straightened.

"Put it away." It was an order.

After years of following and practically worshipping the ground that Teddy strutted on, I did as I was told however didn't exactly like the fact that Teddy was possible working with these people.

"Who are they?" I demanded letting the tone echo in the alleyway.

"Get into the van," Teddy said ignoring my question.

Two weeks on the road, looking over my shoulder twenty-four/seven and never once stopping for more than a single day. And here Teddy is expecting me to just get into a vehicle. However my old self surfaced as it usually would in Teddy's presence and I moved towards the van. The two men released their hold on their holsters and opened the door to allow Teddy and myself to enter. As soon as we got in the door closed and the van started, I sat down as it started to continue to move looking over to Teddy who looked straight ahead for a few moments then looked over. I tried to hide the exhaustion but I wasn't fast enough and Teddy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and forced my head on his shoulder.

"It's alright Maytag," he whispered, but I didn't hear him – I had already passed out.

* * *

As soon as I opened my eyes, I snapped them shut as a blinding light assaulted me. I let out a groan and rolled on the table that I was on completely ignoring the fact that it had an edge.

"Ah fuck!"

I landed on my arm nearly biting my tongue off but luckily nothing was broken and I struggled to my feet slightly cursing to myself. I leaned against the table feeling myself a little weak on the knees and wondering how I got here in the first place. I remember sleeping on Teddy's shoulder but that's about it.

The door opened and another light assaulted me and I leaned further into the table shielding my eyes from the brightness. Once my eyes adjusted I saw a single person standing in the doorway. He wore a three piece, a firm expression on his face seemed permanent and his sharp eyes stared me down hoping I would crumble under his gaze however I've seen his type before and I honestly wasn't too impressed.

"Agent Self," the man introduced.

"Buchanan."

**Do you honestly need to introduce yourself? The reason you were brought here was probably because of your identity. **

"I know, eluded the police for four days during the first crime of break and entry as well as attempted murder of Roger Cringsley, and just previous three months after escaping from Fox River Penitentiary – I know who you are and that's why I need you."

"You're police."

"Homeland Security," Self corrected, "now to get to the point I need you to get something."

"I'm not a thief."

"I know, but you are part of the Fox River Eight."

I stiffened at the name feeling a small chill run up and down my spine. I narrowed my eyes targeting the man.

"We're wanted criminals all over the country, we step one foot into a downtown area and we're fucked."

The man nodded. "Which is why I need you."

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head for extra emphasis of _I have no idea what you're talking about _along with _that makes absolutely no sense. _Self ignored it and motioned me to follow I was skeptical but followed nonetheless.

Outside in the open I realized that it was a warehouse, an open spaced warehouse that was dotted with piled wooden boxes here and there and a long table in the middle that was piled high with rolled up paper and Styrofoam coffee cups. Off to the side was another table however not as big and was stacked with numerous computer screens and cables snaked along the ground from about three different monitors.

"Is this our workplace?" I asked dryly already not like the atmosphere.

"This is _your_ workplace," Self corrected. "You and your…ah associates will work from here in order to find Scylla."

"What's Scylla?"

"A highly valuable piece of technology that you will get for me."

I looked around the place more before turning back to Self.

"What's up with this Scylla thing anyway?"

"Ever heard of the Company?"

A lump grew in my throat and I immediately tensed ready to double over to let out the breath I was holding in. I turned to Self to see that he was composed watching my mask slip off.

I had met the Company unintentionally when I discovered the daughter of the man I tried to kill, Melanie, in Panama actually trying to track down the remaining Fox River Eight. Turned out that she worked for them for extra money, and when Melanie found me in a sleazy bar she immediately contacted them to come pick me up. They set me up in Sona which was an inmate run prison with the guards only there to make sure that no one escaped, I was disguised as a guard but then realized that was a mere set up in the end.

**Should I tell him or should you?**

Sometimes my conscious would take over like another personality – a mask if you would like to call it that would speak for my shy self.

I mentally shook my head hoping that my conscious would actually listen to _me_ for once and butt out of it. Gladly it did, possibly wanting to watch me crash and burn all on my own, which I must warn doesn't take too much.

"So who will I be working with?" I asked.

"Mind you, if I tell you, you _will_ find Scylla."

I hesitated, no matter what this Agent Self wasn't exactly giving me the greatest options in the world. Either I help him or I go back to jail.

"Alright," I said with a small sigh, even though I knew this would probably end badly it was logically my only choice of actually breathing fresh air for a little bit longer. Self raised an eyebrow as if pretending not to know what I was talking about.

**Ego.**

Zip it.

"I'll help find Scylla," I continued, "as long as promised I'm exonerated."

Self nodded. "Of course."

He snapped his fingers and the side door rolled open revealing a few familiar faces. There were the brothers, Michael and Lincoln, Sucre, an Asian guy who I didn't recognize, and of course Teddy. What surprised me was that Bellick was there too yet the person beside him took me most by surprise.

"Hey Slick."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly making Brooke give a little smirk. She still had the same defiant spark in her eyes similar to her brother however hers was more prominent, her hair was cut shorter than I remember but either than that Brooke was the same. She wore dark flare jeans, combats, a tang-top and a mid- sleeve plaid shirt that hung unbuttoned. Brooke mocked my expression showing me how stupid I looked.

"Take it easy Jay, but when you do grow a pair I'd pay attention if I were you, this shit gets complicated."


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy was jealous. I could tell when he got jealous his scowl became more prominent showing his great displeasure that someone was talking to his boy toy without his permission. I've seen it happen a couple of times especially when Michael had first stepped into the Fox River yard and usually it would end violently. I admit it was slightly odd standing between the two who studied either one as if to test who would fall first – Teddy a serial rapist murder verse Brooke a professional navigator. Self saw it too and he was immediately bored.

"Alright guys pay attention."

Teddy and Brooke broke off their staring contest to everyone's relief, I've seen both in action and even I had a hard time to decide which one would win.

"Scylla is the Company's little black book alright?" Self began his voice was evidently impatient. "We already have one card-."

"Wait one card?" I interrupted, everyone looked over and I felt myself blush but I pushed on. "Exactly how many cards are there?"

"There are six."

My eyes widened. I could tell from everyone's expression that it wasn't easy to obtain. Self nodded over to the Asian man over by the computers.

"This is Roland, computer hacker and identity thief, he's created a device that is able to download anything from any electronics. The only thing is is that you have to be at a certain distance in order to get signal."

**We're not exactly Company class material. **

I nodded to my conscious however I remained calm and cool on the outside not allowing the others to think that I've gone insane. However there was something I didn't get.

"What's so important about these cards anyway?" I kept my voice even with a hint of defiance prodding to see what would happen if I backed out of helping.

"Inside are information to a renewable energy power cell that could possibly generate all of California with the flick of a switch. The Company is planning on creating it and using it to gain more influence within the government." Self then added having sensed the defiance, "if you don't take this on then you will be placed back in prison for the remainder of your lifetime."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't exactly give me a choice do you?"

"Get all six for me and you will be exonerated for all your crimes."

I side glanced Mahone who straightened and looked back almost daring me, how many murders were actually placed on my record were beyond me. For all I know, Mahone said that I shot and killed the president herself. I nodded firmly showing my acceptance-

**No choice remember.**

-to go and collect the remaining five cards, I didn't exactly like the idea of working with the man who had tortured me three days straight in an operation room. Again as if with the ability of telepathy, Self raised an eyebrow sensing an old argument however I would've thought that if he did his research he would've known that there was bad blood between Mahone and me.

"You two going to play along?" he asked.

I honestly wished he had said the question in a different text, to me it seemed that he was just joshing about as if the whole ordeal I was placed through was a joke. I scowled deeply allowing him to see my expression and a bit of his sarcasm was wiped from his stupid face however it didn't all go away like I wanted. Mahone looked over again and I caught him in the corner of his eye, he inclined his head ever so slightly indicating that at a later time in a less crowded space we will talk. I sent another message: _on my mark. _There was no way in hell was I going to let this guy call the shots.

**Perhaps you should let him do the cloak and dagger.**

He's a prick.

**Now see that's a very immature response, Mahone was the agent you were not he knows all the right moments and you do not.**

Are you saying I'm incompetent?

**No I'm say that you are being childish at the moment.**

….

**Stop fucking around your making yourself look crazy.**

That snapped me out of my daze and I noticed Roland give me a funny look. I immediately bowed my head wishing that he'd look elsewhere. Self continued on about speak in a sort of skittish speech much different from when he spoke earlier all high and mighty. I looked over to where Teddy was supposed to be but the space was empty. I side glanced around but nothing and I felt disappointed.

**You should be used to this by now.**

Just gets up and walks away.

**Shouldn't be totally surprised.**

I was still a little peeved though he's done this to me on numerous occasions some of them were forced obviously because of being on the run while other times seemed to be by choice. I crossed my arms and listened to the still babbling Self.

* * *

Self dismissed us about half an hour later reminding us to behave as well as handing us ankle monitors, I wasn't too pleased about walking around with a clunky thing on my leg nor was Brooke who showed it more than I yet it was the only way to move freely. But not so legally however - turns out that Homeland Security wanted to shut the whole operation down when they realized there were five extra cards left. However managing to gather everyone back Self decided to continue going with the operation as well of course to add a few members.

The day was setting and stars were already coming out joining the darkening sky. Outside the humidity was nothing compared to what I felt in Panama however I still felt a little uncomfortable in the place possibly because I felt out of place. Having lived on the streets for nearly two months I knew how to live on little material to survive – god knows what the brothers thought of survival necessities. There was a slightly breeze which tossed my hair this way but I didn't feel anything.

"Yo Jay!"

The voice made me stiffen but I turned to see Brooke coming up to me, her hands crossed across her breast and she slowly came towards me. Brooke immediately caught onto my hesitant mood and cocked her head.

"What's up?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Brook again mocked my action. "You can't fool me Jason, you're disappointed that your former cellmate ran off on ya again right?"

I did a double take along with my conscious. I looked at her in awe wondering how she knew about Teddy, could Michael have told her? She read files? There were numerous ways she could've known. However know that I couldn't hide it, I nodded.

"It's the way you looked at him," Brooke explained leaning up against the stack of wooden crates. "I noticed it, when you looked at anyone else it's just the basic neutral expression unless you give off an emotion but with this Teddy…it's like you're in awe, like you'd do anything for this guy without a second thought."

Do I admit how right she was? I would do anything for Teddy without a second thought, I have done so for three years straight before so what's stopping me now? Nothing.

I turned my head slightly embarrassed that Brooke was able to read me so easily, I even felt my cheeks turn red as she scooted closer as if inspecting me like a child would at an insect trapped in amber. My chest rose and fell more quickly than I like it too.

We just stood there leaned up against the crates watching as time slugged on and darkness spanned over the horizon, the sun's radiant cast of colours fanned as far as possible. It was rather comforting after such a stressful conversation with a rather blunt man. I enjoyed the silence, just processing the fast paced information – powerful renewable energy cell, ankle bracelets, the 'to do or not to do' constantly running through my head…. I felt like I was in one of those superficial drama movies with characters running all running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Finally Brooke spoke.

"So where are you staying at?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm staying here."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "In this dump?"

"Heh…they don't trust me out in society apparently."

"And yet they're sending you head first into the next cardholder."

I looked over at Brooke with curiosity obviously evident, her smirk morphed into a raised eyebrow and a small gapped mouth.

"Self didn't tell you?!" she nearly screamed.

"All I've been told is what you guys heard."

Brooke was ready to speak this time I was pretty sure at a higher volume when a sound came from behind, a sound like someone was clearing their throat. We both whipped around to see Michael standing there with his hands behind his back, his head slightly inclined.

"Michael," the navigator said crossing her arms.

"Brooke," the genius replied politely with his usual monotonous tone.

I don't know what it was but something was definitely up with the two, did Michael know about this 'head first cardholder' plan that I was supposed to do? Obviously.

"May I speak to Jason," then he added on a sharp tone -, "alone."

Brooke continued to glare daggers at Michael as she passed but then walked off to the vehicle that was assigned to her, her ankle bracelet bounced on her ankle as she walked. I turned back to Michael wondering what he had to say.

**Good to see he's still alive huh?**

Of course he's alive, he's a genius.

**Even the smart one's can make the mistakes Jason it's the quiet ones that turned out to be smarter.**

I didn't answer giving Michael a side glance as he leaned up where Brooke was. We stayed in silence for a few brief moments and then Michael began to speak.

"I'm sorry."

The words vibrated around in my skull as I tried to keep myself together but I felt myself falter slightly. Two words that he had said to me before, that I had brushed under the rug so many times not thinking about their meaning – until now. I hunched slightly feeling a tad angry as well as embarrassed. Pretty much all of America knew of my crazy 'life on the run' journey. I didn't know how to reply – finally after taking in a breath I asked: "Who is the next cardholder?"

Michael looked over raising an eyebrow. "Getting right down to business?"

I didn't exactly like talking about it, but during awkward situations I always talked about the first thing that came to mind or babble about something than other.

I sighed. "What are you doing here Michael?"

"We're given a chance to be exonerated, something that should've been given to my brother a long, long time ago."

"Do you trust him?"

Michael faltered. "Not exactly, there are still some things that I don't like about him – things that make him a little off. But we have a choice."

I nodded.

"We're going after the next cardholder tomorrow," Michael explained, "so maybe you should get some rest."

End of conversation.

* * *

Through the night I tossed and turned in the small room they had given me, the cot was one of those military ones that can be found in Army stores and a night table with a lamp and an alarm clock. I would like to say that I was able to go outside but the door was locked with only one person having the key; Self. The only way to pass the time was to stare at the four walls or look at the clock. I felt like I was back in solitary except for that little bit of freedom from the lamp and clock other than that it was just myself and silence.

When I finally had enough I turned the light on watching as my shadow casted outward onto the walls my body ached even though I hadn't done much for the past couple days. I rolled my shoulders feeling them give a small crack, I stood and stretched as much as I could until a stinging pain caught me off guard making me buckle. I gave a sharp hiss in pain and my hand went onto my thigh. I pushed down and gently rubbed where the bullet scar was, the shot that Mahone had taken in order to get me to talk – to give up locations of the other escapees. I applied pressure to the scar feeling it pulse under my hand almost as if it had its own heartbeat. I pressed harder until I gritted my teeth. I closed my eyes feeling the pain travel down my leg. I pressed my back against the wall feeling a bit more exhausted than before. I closed my eyes wishing that sleep would come but it wouldn't come and I finally gave up and stared at the ceiling for the remainder of the night.

* * *

The next morning Self opened the door at eight o'clock with a lukewarm coffee and a soggy bagel which I ditched after finding some mold at the bottom. I wondered how much Self wanted to kill me. I drank the coffee in three large gulps feeling a bit more refreshed but I knew it wasn't going to last long. Brooke came next into the warehouse wearing her usual flared jeans and boots but this time she had on graphic t-shirt and a sleeveless hoodie that slightly trailed behind her. She nodded at me but never said a word which I found was odd because she was someone who always had something to say – something about Brooke bothered me. I watched carefully hoping that Teddy was coming but the doors finally closed when everyone arrived – Teddy wasn't coming.

"Glad to see everyone," Self said and the day officially began.

Brooke crossed her arms again like the night before showing off her anger and displeasure of what was coming. Everyone else was a bit iffy so I knew what was going to happen, which left me to think the obvious. I was the missing piece.

**Does this seem familiar?**

Don't….

**They're going to use you, then they're going to toss you aside like the Company did. Do you think that they'd give a damn if you die?**

Brooke would, she doesn't like what they're doing,

**They can silence her.**

I flinched as if I was punched but recovered as I stretched saying that I didn't have the best of sleep. I ignored my conscious figuring I do this job and then get the hell out.

"The cardholder will be attending a ceremony today," Self explained then looked over at me, "it's a ceremony to commemorate the dead police officers of Los Angeles."

My jaw dropped.

**Oh this is going to be beautiful!**

Shut up!

I took in a deep breath and listened. However this time Brooke spoke up and opened up a window displaying the blueprints of the massive hall where the ceremony was taken place.

"Michael, Lincoln, Bellick and Sucre will go in disguised as police officers," Brooke said, she clicked a pointer at a small place, "that's the locker room, you have about a minute to get from the entrance to the locker room before possible detection." She pointed to another room farther away, "that is the bar gentlemen and lady. Where a majority of these self-absorbed bastards will be drinking away their misery, however that's where his wife will be as well who, is the cardholder," – she pointed to the men - , "you have to make sure that the man doesn't go near the bar. Jason will distract the wife at the bar with Roland's thing-a-ma-jig to download the data on the card."

The only words that I was able to catch were 'distract' 'wife', 'bar' and 'thing-a-ma-jig'. My conscious laughed at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the 'pep' talk was given the guys were herded into vehicles except for me, I was handed a three piece, led to the bathroom and locked inside. I stared at the door for a few seconds unable to realize that I was locked inside a bathroom, where the hell do they think I'd run ass naked? I wouldn't be able to walk five steps without the police getting a bajillion calls from parents about a crazy naked man running around while shielding their child's innocent eyes.

**What makes you think that you would be ass naked?**

I went ramrod at my conscious.

**Anyway, at least they don't watch you.**

That is true.

When I first arrived in prison there were some guards in the corner to make sure we didn't slaughter each other out of the starting gate. It was slightly embarrassing and uncomfortable not just for me but as well as a few others – at least you could tell who was in for pedophilia crimes.

**Now hurry up and get changed no doubt the Gestapo will be back to check to see if you've offed yourself yet or not.**

I listened to my conscious and changed clothes, from the grubby civvies to the sharp suit. I felt out of sorts in a way, it was like I was in a different skin another skin. I rolled my shoulders listening to the crackle of the freshly clean clothes. I looked down at the tie lying down on sink I picked it up and held it in my hand.

Oh fuck.

**What now?**

Think you can remember how to tie and tie?

* * *

When I finally figured out how to do the tie I took in a breath and walked out of the bathroom. Outside a guard was waiting impatiently, when he saw me he motioned me to follow to which I complied. I honestly couldn't believe how these guys were able to walk around in a suit all the time, through the sweltering LA heat plus a black suit is something I would never suggest to anyone. There was only one vehicle left so I suspected that everyone was away being given a second pep talk by Self.

I climbed into the van welcomed by a wave of cool refreshing air, also I looked up to see Brooke and Roland already in there waiting. Roland was tapping away on his computer that was hooked up to a rectangular object that had various ports on either side. Brooke had a folder in her hand that she tapped on her knee to indicate her own impatience. Finally when we were all locked inside Roland banged on the back of visor that separated us from the driver and the van started up.

"Nice suit," Brooke said.

"Feel's a bit weird," I mumbled.

"You're tie's done up wrong."

I groaned looked down at the damn thing it was slightly suffocating. Brooke reached out and I instinctively flinched mashing my back further into the wall. Memories rose like a tidal in my mind washing away any other thoughts and making my breath clog in my throat. Brooke raised an eyebrow, and I let out a small sigh

"Sorry…," I whispered in a hoarse voice.

Brooke looked at me in the eye and gave me a seldom nod. I looked over to see Roland looking over his laptop at me with a bit of sympathy in his eyes – the whole world practically knew what I had gone through, so it wasn't a surprise. Gently Brooke undid the tie, than started to tie it back up again.

"I feel like I'm suffocating," I softly growled hating the thing around my neck more and more.

"Zip it," Brooke answered then added with a small smirk. "Just be glad we didn't put you in a bow tie."

I couldn't help but smile. "Would it be better?"

"It would make you look like you belong in a strip club."

At this Roland and I burst out laughing. Then the memory of Teddy hiding my underwear on me came back, it was one of his games that he would like to play. I had to try and find my underwear while covering my pride at the same time, Teddy on the other hand would bring 'friends' over to watch me stumble around like a drunken idiot. After he would grab my penis and stroke it until I was nearly board stiff then lay on top of me to finish the job.

Brooke finished with a bit of a tug making me grit my teeth.

"You're going to go under the alias Toby Runl, the brother of fallen Commander Erik Runl."

She then opened up her own laptop, turned it and presented a picture of a young red head. It was an obvious headshot from a driver's licence or other governmental card.

"This is Lisa Tabak, the cardholder."

I studied the picture more and nodded.

"Now she'll be surrounded by body guards," Brooke said, "and you're going to do more than just buy her a drink in order to sit by her."

"Like what? Offer her a room key?"

Brooke smirked. "Don't think you're going to have to go that far slick, but you're thinking in the right direction."

I straightened looking at Brooke wondering if she was joshing or not. Before I could figure it out Roland handed me the device. It was lightweight and easy to stuff in a pocket.

"It will take probably around five minutes to get the full data of the card," Roland explained, "after you might want to get out as soon as possible."

"What?"

"Dude you're carrying around high tech, if anyone or anything picks that up – let's just say that they won't have to get you put in prison."

"And if a Company member picks it up it will be worse," Brooke added then pulled an ear piece of out her pocket. I took it careful not to drop the delicate device. "We'll be able to keep communication through this it also has a tracker on it so if you manage to get lost then I'll be able to get you out alive."

"Great, so in a nutshell – don't fuck it up."

Roland and Brooke looked at each other for a brief moment then looked at me: "Yeah."

* * *

We came up to the large hall that this memoriam was being held at, black vehicles and police cars swarmed the entrance with people coming in and out all dressed either in uniform or in another respectful fitting. The back door was unlocked and opened, I inhaled and got out looking back to see Brooke and Roland give me a firm nod silently telling me that I'll be alright. I felt like throwing up. I walked along the sidewalk wondering if the others had already made it inside or not. I walked along trying to keep an even pace not too fast and not to slow; normal. My head felt light, I didn't know if it was my freshly cut hair or just me ready to pass over due to heat exhaustion. My hands trembled slightly as my mind continued to do circles around the task set before me – find the cardholder, download the data from the card, get out and meet back at the van all for the cause of one word: exoneration.

**In and out, quick and easy.**

You say anything…

**You've never been good at threats.**

I wanted to scream but I forced myself to stay still and walk normal amongst the normal people. I pushed through the revolving door to face a large crowd of mainly police officers in uniform. My heart dropped and I forced myself to walk and keep my breath even.

No one looked at me to them I was another person, another mourner of the fallen. I didn't try and look for Michael and the others not wanting to give attention to myself or do anything stupid to make people suspect them.

"_Head down the hall and take a right."_

I nearly jumped an inch into the air. Brooke's voice came out loud and clear, maybe a little too loud and to clear as I winced as she spoke again. I heard a sharp static then it was finally toned down to a more comfortable volume.

"_Sorry, sorry, before you bite off my head its Roland's fault."_

There was a tiny voice in furious reply. I ignored the small argument that was going on in my ear and followed Brooke's instructions and headed towards the bar.

I pushed past people apologizing and giving half convincing 'I'm sorry' to people who were obviously in mourn. I found the bar no problem, wasn't exactly as full as I thought it would be but enough people to make me slightly uncomfortable about the task ahead then again if there was one person besides Lisa and her bodyguards I still would be sweating up a storm. I walked over to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic hoping that would calm my nerves that were currently set to high speed. I drank it in four gulps feeling the fiery liquid rush through my body making my veins hot. I looked over to see Lisa not even paying attention to anyone, just sitting around having a drink. I summoned up the courage and walked over.

**Do you have the room key on you?**

Shut up.

**Take that as a no then.**

My conscious laughed as I stopped at the table, the guards immediately swarmed me each giving me a dark look as if wondering what sort of idiot would dare just walk up like he owned the place.

"Lisa Tabak?" I inquired trying to sound professional and fitting.

The red head looked up. "Yes, who are you?"

Now if I would've gone into this well prepared, meaning that I knew what I was doing and I knew that Lisa Tabak had a _Russian accent! _Then I probably wouldn't have stared at her like a complete idiot. She crossed her arms waiting impatiently for my response.

**Follow my lead.**

What?

"Wondering what a woman like you is staying around here like this?"

Holy fuck!

Lisa straightened, more suspicion entered her eyes and the guards all tensed as if ready to pounce.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

I found myself giving a small smirk. "All I'm saying is that the ceremony will be starting in about….twenty seconds. There is a mandatory presence for all who is here and I don't want someone like you having to stand around by yourself surrounded by your entourage making you look like a person of interest."

I didn't hear Roland or Brooke protest, I heard my conscious laugh and I was pretty sure I spotted Michael just a second ago. The hard expression softened slightly and the suspicion dispersed in her eyes. She spoke a few words in Russian to her bodyguards who moved away while still giving me a dark look. The sound of a trumpet sounded and I held out my hand giving a little more to my cheeky smile. That did it. The hard shell on Lisa's face cracked revealing a sharp smile, she placed her hand in mine and I lifted gently as if she were an egg.

What am I doing?

**Being a gentleman of course.**

…What are you doing?!

My conscious smiled; I smiled. We walked together to the front foyer where a moment of silence was about to be held, I did spot Michael and the others a bit spread out and the warmth of the device pulsing against my leg. Hopefully the damn thing won't catch fire. I know that's a stupid thought but honestly getting my conscious to talk myself out of that one will be one to act too. We did the moment of silence without a hitch and then walked back to the bar, however I have to be honest I didn't exactly like a person standing in the middle of the crowd but perhaps I was being slightly paranoid.

"_What the fuck are you doing?!"_

I practically forgot about Brooke being in my ear, I felt my back go ramrod.

"_There's about one more minute of download then you get your white ass back into this van!"_

The connection was cut with a sharp static that made me wince slightly and I knew I was in for it. They wanted me to get close to the cardholder – was I over doing it? Lisa looked back at me and I led her back to the table, than ordered two glasses of Crown Royal. We talked a bit it was hard to hear some words especially over her Russian accent. However the conversation was closed as I saw Michael coming up to us with a dead serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I blurted forgetting that I was in a high positioned character. Lisa was slightly confused too but she saw the serious look on Michael's face and her hard expression returned.

"What is thi-?" Lisa started but Michael cut her off with a stern look.

"Ma'am, it seems that one of your bodyguards has been assaulted possibly murdered."

Lisa's face grew pale. "What?!"

"I ask that your bodyguards come with me in order to identify the victim."

Lisa spoke a few sharp words of Russian to her guards who all immediately followed Michael. I thought that he was going to stay, to make sure I didn't do anything that I would regret but I held the device and Michael gave me the perfect cue.

"I best get going," I whispered lightly.

Lisa huffed obviously angry. "You won't get in trouble…."

"I don't usually like to get caught up in stakeouts."

I should've seen it coming but I was too caught up to see the open palm coming at me until it connected with me face. _Smack! _I staggered backwards and I'm sure everyone in the bar could hear it, I looked up to see Lisa storming off angrily her head held high to make sure everyone knew that she wasn't going to be drawn so low by a prick such as myself. I felt my cheeks redden not from the slap but from the embarrassment of people looking over whispering gossip about me – about how I'm going to go home alone.

"_Smooth genius, you're lucky that the download's done or else you'd have to run after your true love."_

I clicked my tongue in my mouth as I pulled my suit jacket tighter and headed off to the exit.

There was a bustle of people, more than before I entered and I knew that it was all for the dead bodyguard – whether he was killed by one of our people or by a complete and random stranger was no concern to me. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I looked over to see Michael standing by Lisa who was shaking her head and muttering to herself. Suddenly Michael turned away as if embarrassed by something, nothing was happening to him – no one was pointing and laughing so I was curious. I stepped forward as much as possible trying to see what was up then I saw it, a thin trail of red going down his forefinger, I watched him brush it quickly on his pants before excusing himself. I did the same.

I walked briskly trying not to bring attention to myself as I crossed the street to the other side, apparently they had to move the van because they were in a no parking zone Brooke nearly got them thrown back in prison until the driver finally managed to shut her up long enough to apologize and drive off faster than a driver from the Indianapolis 500. Brooke gave me the location but through the suddenly swelled crowd it was hard to locate. Sirens wailed as well making me jump instinctively almost knocking over someone, I immediately scurried away not wanting the person to see my face and give me hell. My mind went back to Michael.

**It's just a bloody nose.**

I wanted to agree and it is a bit embarrassing I suppose having something like that right in the middle of the public but I was skeptical at the same time. It was almost like a worried expression was plastered on his face.

**You used to get bloody noses remember?**

I still wasn't totally convinced, but decided to drop the topic. I spotted the vehicle and nearly ran over but forced myself to walk until my fingers brushed against the metal.

"Guys! It's me!"

The door opened and I honestly have to say that I should've seen it coming. _Smack!_ I probably would've fallen to the ground completely if Brooke was any more powerful. I rubbed my cheek looking at Brooke who now was more content after her harsh deed and Roland was hiding his expression behind his laptop. I got into the back and closed the door. Roland banged on the visor and the van started moving again. I handed the downloader to Roland who immediately plugged it into his laptop. After a few beats Roland nodded, signalling that the second card had officially been successfully downloaded. I leaned back giving a small sigh of relief then looked over at Brooke who finally broke a small smile.

"So…." I said giving her a smart grin.

"I should've slapped you harder," Brooke said narrowing her eyes however the joshing grin didn't leave.

"Lucky that I have charms eh?"

Brooke stifled a laugh, "more like luck."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was still a bit jittery upon returning to our warehouse headquarters, the data was collected and all was well on that road but there was the problem of Lincoln attracting the attention of the now dead bodyguard of Lisa Tavak. My joshing nature left as soon as we turned into the driveway, the fun was over.

**For now at least. **

The door was opened and we all climbed out to see another black van come in, swerving a bit and parking side by side to ours. Michael, Lincoln and Bellick climbed out all three clearly exhausted. We all entered into the stifling warehouse and I felt like I was going to melt. I grabbed my bagged civvies and made a beeline to the bathroom telling the others that I'd be back in a few seconds. Brooke crossed her arms knowing something was up, but by the time she was going to say something – I was gone.

As soon as I was inside the bathroom I let out a deep sigh feeling a small tremor run through my hands. Sinking down to the ground letting my head drop onto my arms I felt like sleeping, my eyes drooped slightly and my brain blanked for a quick second. Excitement was still buzzing in me, the events ran through my mind once more and I still couldn't believe that I said those things.

**See, you did have it in you.**

I gave myself a small smile even though it felt a bit foolish. I started to undress when there was a knock at the door, automatically my hands whipped down to my crotch, but only to realize that I still had my pants on. Feeling like an idiot I opened the door partially poking my head out. I was surprised that it was Mahone.

"What?" I asked bluntly; rude I know.

"Self wants to have…a meeting."

"Did he find the next cardholder?"

Mahone shrugged. "Won't tell us until all of us are there."

I gave a small sigh. "Alright, be out soon."

I closed the door before Mahone could speak again, I quickly changed ready to head out when my phone gave a sudden _bing! _The sound made me jump and I whipped out my phone seeing a small red light blink angrily at me. I opened it to see that there was a text message from Teddy of all people! I was ecstatic at the same time a bit flabbergasted that he would message me…another question: how did he get my number?

_Meet me at this address in two hours. Teddy._

I read the address over and over easily memorizing it, as I stuffed the phone into my pocket I was curious how I was going to get out…if I was allowed out. Remember I get locked inside a room at night and who knows how long Teddy and I will be, I didn't exactly want to be on the run…again. I was slightly skeptical, 'go don't go' type of situation that I never was really good at figuring out even when I was good at making decisions for myself. Shaking my head I opened the door and walked out.

* * *

In the middle of the warehouse everyone was surrounding Glen who was busy typing at a computer. They all muttered amongst each other, no one even knew that I had walked in. Brooke looked up first giving me a small nod of acknowledgement before turning back to the screen. Mahone looked up and was about to walk over when Self's head snapped up.

"Well…'bout time _you _showed up."

I felt myself blush slightly but my conscious bashed me for letting myself be embarrassed by the likes of the FBI agent. I straightened and went behind Brooke seeing what everyone was looking at. It was various pictures that Michael had managed to take during the time all the Scylla holders were having their meeting. I spotted Lisa in one of them but everyone else was unfamiliar to me. Self then pointed to one person and blurted something, at first I didn't hear it – I was in my own little world to be honest.

"_Buchanan!" _

I literally jumped and turned to see an angry Self, feeling my heartbeat return to normal I listened to Self identify the man who was in the picture.

"Griffin Oren, Treasure Department Director."

I was ready to start gliding off into space again when I realized that someone was missing; Sara. I quickly looked this way and that seeing that she wasn't around.

Now I know this may be a bad thing, but I needed to see Teddy needed to know where he goes and what he does when he isn't around. Thinking: use Sara's disappearance as a ploy.

I looked over to see Michael completely immersed in whatever was going on. Suddenly the thought of just slipping out undetected crossed my mind but that was completely stupid, I wasn't Scofield not damn close to genius status so the thought was abandoned immediately. The group slowly dispersed in order to get ready for the next mission I went back to my room if you'd call it and started to get a bag ready when a single solid knock at the door made me jump again. I turned to see Mahone standing in the doorway. His hands were clasped behind his back and the former FBI agent held a familiar cold stare fixed with dead eyes. I felt myself stiffen slightly remembering that dark look tower over me as I was tortured.

"Going somewhere?" he asked simply.

I straightened. "Have to check something out."

I slung the bag over my shoulder prepared to leave when Mahone stopped me, my heart skipped more than one beat when I met Mahone's eyes dead on – and it wasn't a good skip mind you. I took an inhale hoping it didn't come out a shaky as it had traveling up my throat.

"They want this to happen," Mahone warned.

My head snapped in his direction, trying to feign a confused look but it failed and Mahone easily spotted my falter. I finally took in a deeper breath then put up my own dark stare.

"You'd know exactly what they would want wouldn't you?"

Mahone nodded however I noted the bit of anguish that entered his eyes. I re-adjusted the bag feeling the mesh dig into my skin.

"They want you to leave, to get up and go so that they have an excuse to go after you. Once that happens, we cannot save you, Homeland Security won't even be able to save you because they are too loyal to their superiors who take orders from them."

I felt something in my mind snap the 'them', 'they'…all of it was just getting so fucking annoying. I knew who they were and I knew what they could do from what they pulled in me in Sona.

"They'll go after Tamara Jason," Mahone continued, "they'll go after David, Seth and everyone else who was associated with you before your incarceration and escape even us."

"And you care?" I snapped back, anger bit hard. "All they have to do is wave the badge in your face and you'll be right back with them won't you?"

Mahone's eyes went void again, his mouth thinned as his whole face went tense.

"Give me an excuse."

It was an order. I've heard quite a few orders in my life so I was familiar with the dark monotone however this command seemed louder to me and I couldn't help but stiffen slightly.

**Don't.**

I found myself softly scowling my conscious.

**Trust him.**

I clenched my fists, seeing Mahone still remain still not clenching or anything. My conscious repeated it just a bit more strongly I let out a soft growl then looked at Mahone. I stepped forward and Mahone did as well. I honestly I was half a second to pissing my pants and staying put, Mahone was trained and deadly – he was able to drop kick me in a blink of an eye.

"You don't understand," I whispered hoping to avoid a fight but felt foolish at the mediocre words. "Three years Mahone…."

Mahone heavily sighed. "You're right I don't understand, but I do understand guilt."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I can really see it in your eyes."

Angrily pushing past I could feel Mahone's eyes on my back, they stared intensely as if they found the weak point and zeroed in on it. Why didn't he stop me? Did he know something was going to happen out there as soon as I step out of the building? Or was it perhaps he could sense my fear of fighting – not just him in general but as a whole? However more about that later I listened as my feet clapped against the dirty concrete floor tensing and relaxing my muscles constantly I looked back to see Mahone disappear around the corner. I felt myself move backwards a bit but I regained control of my body and literally ran out of the warehouse.

Yeah perhaps I forgot to mention or perhaps it was implied, I hate fighting. Correction: I suck _and _hate fighting. The first fight was against a young black man in Fox River that T-bag wanted me to stab when the inmate had scoffed him on his first day. The job was to stab him. Conclusion: I freaked out last minute, tucked tail and literally ran listening to inmates laughing.

Out on the streets, I felt oddly comfortable perhaps living on the streets for a nearly a month after fleeing from the museum. I looked around still slightly nervous as police cruisers sped down the road, people didn't pay attention they just say another person which was fine by me. I took out my phone and looked at the address again ignoring the three messaged all titled 'urgent' in capital letters.

**Open them.**

Shut up.

**Do you honestly want to go back to…him?**

I felt myself falter slightly nearly bumping into a woman, I gave an apologetic smile before quickening my pace feeling my cheeks turn a bit red.

**You don't have to follow his orders anymore Jason, finish finding Scylla, get exonerated then go find Tamara.**

And tell her what? That I've been screwed over by a rogue group, lived like an animal for a month, recruited by the government and _now _I'm free?

**It's up to you what you want to tell her, but first you have to get to her.**

In case you forgot…I don't even know where she is anymore.

**If you ask nicely, I'm sure you'll have your answer. **

I clenched my fist, my whole brain was buzzing crazily with activity coming up with plans and lies while my conscious remained calm. I took a sharp turn into a store and nearly broke into a run as soon as I saw the bathroom.

Inside the crisp white porcelain room I leaned up against the wall and locked the door. I sighed heavily letting my body slide to the ground, pounding my hand against my head as I felt my whole body was just going to split right in half. It's not easy to explain what I was feeling but picture a tidal wave, its coming closer and closer growing ominously then as soon as it's ready to crash- it stops. Just like that, as easy as flicking a switch. A massive ever moving wall towering high as can be,pushing against the invisible barrier holding it back from continuing its course. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to react.

_Beep._

I let another soft growl roll in my throat and then whipped out my phone staring at the annoying blinking red light at the top. I opened the main page and saw six new messages but one that stood out the most - HELP from Sara T.


End file.
